In darker Times
by dparks
Summary: This is a prequel to the story Seth's Love Starring Seth Edwin Alcotras and Carl MidNight Alcotras these men have a past in Equestria. A long and peculiar past that includes Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra.


_**Author Note: This chapter show a side to MidNight that is very graphic read at your own risk.**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
>The Library…<br>/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

MidNight is standing in the library in front of a large arch with a ton of electrical equipment touching it. GearHead is on a laptop at the end of the electrical Stuff "Fire up the portal Gears" The Arch lights up and short circuits "Welp this is a fail as well"

"MidNight Do you have a spell that emits teleportation" Twilight calls out from the kitchen "If not I could use a spell to help."

Midnight shrugs "it's worth a shot. Twilight climb in the arch and teleport out when this thing breaks again" but this time was different it worked a stable field was created.

"MidNight it's stable" GearHead said as he examined the fields energy input output ratio's coming to a sense of harmony "so what now?"

* * *

><p>A universe away we find three men. The first Seth Edwin Alcotras. The cybernetic man amongst his brothers. After a series of explosions his right forearm and left thy have been replaced the left of his face replaced as well along with most fingers on his left hand. He uses a 137 revolver to protect himself <strong>(This is a fictional weapon that uses a .22 in the shape of a .357 and releases acid into the target)<strong> Lets say you need to be 9 miles away for him to skin you with a bullet. The second man is The Diplomat as he is now. He resides as the former king of the undead with a short twenty years he turn the undead home planet into one of refuge and democracy. He stands at 7' 8'' large tooth like spikes leave the wings of his shoulders carrying a large sword for combat. The final man is out of sight and being a distraction to help his friends escape.

"Seth" an explosion goes off next to the rock that they first two are behind. "Seth…we need a bridge…Crescent is gone." The Diplomat Said Pulling Seth down from providing covering fire.

A mic turns on "I understand. Get out of here."

"But we… Malls Get a bridge up now." Seth said as a bridge opened in front of them.

"Is that ours?"

"I'll check." Seth runs up spins around fires his revolver killing three enemies and falling into the portal.

* * *

><p>With that Seth falls through the portal landing on his back to find himself near MidNight and GearHead "what? Where am I?"<p>

"MidNight…MidNight." Twilight Burst through the front door running over to Seth who is on the floor "I heard something fall so I came in and…wait your not MidNight" and therefore dropped Seth.

Seth turned around walk over to Seth and stared at him "Young? Are you really here?"

Young jumped to his hoofs and fell over instantly "I need to get Diplomat. He's on the other side."

MidNight Jumped back and soared through the portal landing on the rock shielding The Diplomat "Is that Crescent?"

"Passion how did…Ah…Yes."

"Hold here I'll get Crescent" The man said his body in its natural state he ran at Crescent. First he fought a soldier in combat armor and night vision and a gas mask with a quick pull and swing of his blade a wave of black fire scorched him MidNight then leaped up 10 feet and grasped the rifle held by the enemy MidNight is quick on his feet and throws the gun to Crescent and dodges a large claw from their he slid under the enemy beast slicing it in half Blood pouring out of it he used to slide to his ally "Glad to see me?" This man is 5' 10" His armor made of bronze colored carbon and large a rifle shaded red the scope leans made of diamond to increase accuracy clip size 28 his pistol titanium 9mm clip size 19 bullets made of a copper, gold, iron and, obsidian mixture he easily penetrates the armor of his opponents.

"Yes I am, MidNight" This was the first time he used MidNights name.

"Come we must leave" MidNight Picks up the rifle for earlier and runs with Crescent at his side the two hide from bullets behind the beast body with yet another swing of that sword the coast is cleared and they run to that rock "Diplomat jump in now" with in seconds the diplomat is through the portal Crescent soon followed MidNight twirled backwards shot his rifle dropped it and hit the blood which in return exploded.

* * *

><p>Now back in Equestria Seth, MidNight, Crescent and, The Diplomat stand in front of GearHead and Twilight. A little problem occurred Seth and MidNight are twins The Diplomat looks like an earth pony but is still taller then Celestia. Crescent stood there with his eyes closed (though you couldn't see his eyes) as he tried to slow his breathing down so he could think. He was a bronze coloured pegasus with a slightly darker bronze mane. His gun was mostly hidden under his wing but they could still see the stock. His wings had a few streaks of a greenish copper and the streaks seemed to form some sort of a symbol "what the hell is going on here?" Twilight asked<p>

MidNight stepped forward with a gaze on his brother "miss Sparkle" he said "I would like to introduce you to Seth Edwin Alcotras" he paused for a moment while Seth and Twilight shook hooves "he is my brother and the man I've been impersonating. The real man you fell in love with"

Twilight quickly shot a look of confusion at MidNight "say what?"

"well my brother and I have been to equestria before. When I met and learned about you I did everything and I mean everything that Seth here would do."

"I told you not to impersonate me" Seth said

"Sorry this mare is perfect for you"

"I'll be the judge of that" Seth said

"Same" Twilight agreed

"While you two get to know each other I'll show Crescent, Diplomat, and Gears to base one." and so they all left.

_**One question escapes my mind How did we come to this with these two Stallions being in Equestria before what is their past?**_


End file.
